vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Aksel Bilton
Klan: Nosferatu antitribu. Født: 1956 Favnet: 1988 Aksel er født med en guldske i munden, som han valgte at spytte ud for at prøve kræfter med livet på gaden. Han fandt sig senere tilrette i Københavns Politi som undercover cop, hvor han kunne opføre sig som en kriminel, samtidig med at han satte kriminelle bag træmmer. Aksels sidste opgave var at infiltrere Hvid Hævn, hvilket dog blev afsluttet med et brat stop, da Fluen en dag gennemskuede Aksel og valgte at ”rekruttere” ham som det nye medlem af klanen. Discipliner ('i prioriteret rækkefølge): Obfuscate, Potence, Celerity, Animalism Udseende thumb|200px|Aksel i menneskeformthumb|200px|Aksel i nosferatuform Aksel er nosferatu. Og som så mange andre nosferatuer er han pisse sur over sin forbandelse, samtidig med køre hele det der Freak Pride show. Aksel er dog ikke mere stolt af at være en freak end, at slår folk ned for en forkert kommentar. Kun en rotte kan kalde en anden rotte en rotte! Det meste af tiden går Aksel i skikkelsen af gamle udseende, som han så som dødelig i 1988. De eneste tidspunkter, hvor Aksel ikke slører sin rigtige form er i sit eget hjem; til officielle Sabbat arrangementer (Freak Pride!); og når han råber af folk. Aksel er praktisk påklædt, men han vil altid være et byvæsen, så camo-bukser og vandrestøvler bliver det aldrig til. Aksel har altid sin machete inden for række vide, men bagagerummet på hans sorte muskelbil indeholder alt fra sølvknive og stakes til en enorm daneøkse. Personlighed og holdninger Aksel giver udtryk af at være pragmatisk og overlevelsesorienteret. Aksel har en del gadedrenge attitude, men er drævet af en dyb rastløshed og et iltert temperament, som ofte gør det svært at fremstå tilbagelænet. Hans temperement og rastløshed kan afhjælpes ved at sætte ham på sporet af et bytte. Eksempelvis faldt hans lidt til ro, da han endeligt fik myrdet sin sire, Fluen. Men der skal hele tiden nye og større trofæer for at holde ham nogenlunde rolig. Aksel knytter sig til flokken frem for noget andet. Sabbatten og Inkvisitionen er gode rammer, men flokken er det eneste Aksel kunne give sit liv for. Og dog - han kunne også give sit liv for hævn. Han kræver fuld hengivenhed overfor flokken og tager generelt svigt meget dårligt. Aksel er den fødte løgner, hvilket på den ene side er den primære grund til at han ikke er død endnu, samtidig med at det højest sandsynligt er det der en dag vil få ham slået ihjel. Path Aksels grundlæggende forhold til paths er, at det er folks egen sag, hvordan de finder mening og retning i deres uliv. Folks handlinger derimod, blander Aksel sig naturligvis stadig i. For Aksel er hans path mere retningslinjer end en religion. Og han er i en vis udstrækning godt klar over at denne nye måde at leve på er et aktivt tilvalg, der skal tøjle ham og give ham et formål, snarer end det er et dybtliggende naturligt moralkodex. 'Path of Orion (Jagerens Sti) Aksel bekænder sig til Jagerens Sti. Dette er Aksels fortolkning af stien: Vampyren bliver ofte forstået som et væsen der er splittet imellem sin menneskelighed og sit bæst. Dette er ikke sandt. Både menneskeligheden og bæstet er egenskaber som vampyren besidder, men vampyren selv er hævet over dem begge. Under den perfekte jagt kan vampyren lære at bruge disse side af sig selv, uden at lade nogle af dem styre sig. Nogle disciple af Jagerens Sti, mener at en central del af denne sti er at rense ud blandt de vampyrer, der har overgivet sig fuldstændigt til enten bæstet eller menneskelighed. Dette interesserer ikke Aksel meget. For ham handler det udelukkende om hans personlige udvikling - ikke om vampyrerne som art. Ikke endnu i hvert fald. For Aksel handler Jagerens Sti mest af alt om at udse sig et bytte og gå målrettet. Nogen gange i stormløb. Nogen gange ved at tålmodigt at udforske sporet, og tage sig tiden til at lægge den rette fælde. Ligegyldigt hvordan man jager, fjerner man aldrig øjnene helt fra sit bytte. Arbejdet i Inkvisitionen gør det nemt for Aksel, at følge sin sti. Modstanderne er værdige udfordrer og der er sgu ret stor enighed om at jage dem. Så længe arbejdet er så simpelt som dette, er Aksels kodex i ikke i fare. Jagerens Sti har hjulpet Aksel med at holde bæstet nogenlunde for døren, men han har ikke udviklet sig meget på sin sti. Hvis stien skal blive ved med at virke for ham, bliver han nød til at dyrke den yderligere. 'Forhold til øvrige paths:' ''Path of Honorable Accord'' Aksel kan godt respektere den selvdisciplin, som denne stis disciple kræver af sig selv. I forhold til en jager, mangler denne sti dog helt klart fleksibilitet og ambition. På sin vis er dette den perfekte sti til en trofast jagthund. Men måske en hund med lidt høje tanker om sig selv. Samtid skaber denne sti dog ofte nogle formidable krigere, og hvis stiens principper manifesterer sig som karakterstyrke frem for ridderlig snobberi, så kan denne stis principper være nyttige til at skære igennem fnidder og komme direkte til sagens kerne. ''Path of the Feral Heat'' Ja, fuldstændigt rigtigt! Vampyren af natur en jager - den bedste verden nogensinde har set. Så meget har denne sti forstået. Men hvor er værdigheden? Hvor er ambitionen? I sidste ende sætter denne sti overlevelse over alt andet og dette stemmer ikke ret godt overens med Aksels prioriteter. Stien har også forstået, at bæstet skal håndteres aktivt, frem for blot at blive undertrykt. Men forestillingen om at finde en funktionel balance med sit bæst er enten meget modigt, naivt eller bolt dovent. Hvis man fodrer sit bæst ender man hurtigt som et dyr - ikke som en jager. I sidste ende handler det dog om handlingerne og ikke filosofien. Hvis en discipel af denne sti kan holde sit hoved koldt under jagten, så er deres fejlagtige tilgang til bæstet ultimativt underordnet. ''Path of Harmony'' Denne sti forstår at vampyren indeholder både bæstet og mennesket, men istedet for at forsøge at finde sit eget sted over begge disse, placerer stien sig imellem to stole. At forsøge at ballancere bæstet og mennesket virker naivt. Mennesket vil give dig dårlig samvittighed over dit bæst, og dit bæst vil æde mennesket. Aksel kan godt se det dyrebare i at holde fast ved mennesket, men i den verden Nidhug lever i, vil bæstet vinde, hvis ikke aktivt holder det i kort snor. Det er naivt, at forestille sig at en viljestyrke og et sæt retningslinjer kan holde balancen mellem to så antagonistiske sider af vampyren. Stien mangler et instrument til at holde retningen - ligesom at Jagerens Sti har jagten til holde vampyrens kurs og strukturere dens handlinger. Det er en smuk tanke, men det vil ende med tragedie. ''Path of Cain'' Det her er jo praktisk talt en religion. Kristendom for vampyrer, men Cain som Jesus. Og disse Noddist ser sig selv som gralriddere. Det er sgu da lidt for langt ude er det ik? Efter alt det Aksel har set efter at han er kommet i Inkvisitionen, vil han gerne give, at der muligvis alligevel er noget at komme efter. Altså i forhold til at der er noget vampyrhistorie, som er værd at studere. Men ikke fordi denne historie kan hjælpe en med at håndtere det at være vampyr. Hvis man vil håndtere livet som vampyr, må man tage udgangspunkt i sin egen hverdag, istedet for at forestille sig, at der et eller andet sted tilbage i historien eksisterer en manual for hvordan man som vampyr finder fred. De ældste kan have en masse viden, som er værd at have. Eksempelvis, hvor de bor og hvordan man slår dem ihjel. Men vil man virkelig leve som dem? Jeg mener, prøv at se på dem! De halv gamle røvhuller på bare 1.000 år er jo for det meste fuldstændige sindsyge og ude af trit med verden omkring dem. Og så vil Noddisterne prøve at finde sandheder om ulivet fra væsener, der er endnu ældre?! Bitch please. ''Path of the Bones'' Ja, du er død. Get over it! At lege med menneske lig er at lege med made. At lege med en værdig fjendes lig er respektløst. At lege med en uværdig fjendes lig er som at studere den hundelort man har trådt i. Og hvad kommer der egentligt ud af at opfatte ens eksistens som et mysterie? Bevares alle har deres måder at håndtere deres uliv på, og om ikke andet kan man da sige at denne sti tager stilling. Tilgengæld tager stien ikke ordentligt stilling til bæstet, men nøjes med at undertrykke og der med ignorere det. Dette er naivt og farligt. Der hvor Aksel kan se noget fornuft i denne stis praksisser er i den del der beskæftiger sig aktivt med åndeverden. Især hvis de kan fortælle Aksel hvordan han kan spore sit bytte, eller endnu bedre hvis stiens disciple kan hjælpe ham med at fange et bytte i åndeverden. Samtidig har Aksel set lidt af, hvad kan gå galt når man tager ånderne i tale, og med den fart Jimmy får opbygget opbygget fjender i åndeverden, kan man bekymre sig om hvilke alliancer han kunne finde på at indgå for at hjælpe ham? ''Path of Death and the Soul'' Det er vist grundlæggende meget som path of Bones, bare uden zombier. Og det er en markant forbedring! Et fokus på sjælen giver noget mere mening for Aksel, end det at studere døden bredt. Og især som inkvisitør kan Aksel godt se at der er fordele i at studere sjælens natur, da det evt. kan bruges til at forstå mekanismer bag bl.a. dæmon-kontrakter. Men hvordan er det denne sti kan hjælpe med at tøjle Bæstet? Stien giver ikke nogen ordentlige retningslinjer for, hvordan man kan tøjle sit bæst, eller hvilken plads vampyren skal indtage i forhold til sine omgivelser og verden mere generelt. Aksel kan ikke se, at stien giver andet et kodex for en akademisk nysgerrighed. Og Aksel kan tror ikke meget på, at akademisk nysgerrighed kan tøjle Bæstet når lorten rammer viften. Måske en udemærket sti for vampyrer, der sidder gemt væk på et bibliotek, men næppe for vampyrer der skal håndtere kaoset og fristelserne i felten. Relationer til andre spillere 'Anatoly' Anatoly er en modig kriger og han har en stærk motivation (tunnelsyn), som tager form i en eller anden form for jagt. Han er en dygtig nomade og så er han pissesur! Det er brugbare kvaliteter og en personlighed man kan sætte sit ur efter.Da Anatoly blev indrulleret i Nidhug (hvilket totalt var det rigtige at gøre!), blev billedet af Anatoly dog lidt forvirrende. Pludselig var han også nørd? Med tiden er Aksel selv blevet lidt mere nørd. Eller i hvert fald er Aksel blevet åben for værdien af nørderi - især med det arbejde der laves i Inkvisitionen. Aksel og Anatoly har deres dårlige temperament tilfælles og kan derfor godt støtte hinandens lidt overilede løsninger. De har begge en glæde ved at udse sig en bytte og gå målrette efter det (tunnelsyn), men deres baggrund for at jage er grundlæggende forskellig. Det er begyndt at gå opfor Aksel, at Anatoly er en syg masochist (som sikkert ball-gager sig selv hjemme i hans lille bibliotek). Politisk lader Aksel og Anatoly til at være ret enige. Aksel er nok noget mere Loyalist, men ingen af dem er særligt interesseret i Sabbatten som sekt, men ser det mest som et godt sted for at gøre de ting, som de ønsker at gøre - leve frit og tæske jage stort. I deres praksis har Anatoly og Aksel mange overlap og kan derfor drage meget nytte af hinanden. Deres bevæggrunde er dog ofte meget forskellige. Aksel trives med Anatoly som Ductus. Der bliver gjort plads til forskellighederne i flokken, samtidig med at der bliver taget nogle fælles ryk frem af. Selv om Anatoly er ny i Nidhug, virker hans dedikation fuldstændig over for dens medlemmer, og det virker som om han kræver den samme loyalitet af hvert medlem. Det virker naturligt for Anatoly at holde på en stramme beaukratiske form, der eksisterer i Inkvisitionen, hvilket sikkert er meget godt. Så længe der fortsat er plads til også at arbejde uden for de oficielle rammer. 'Artem' Artems tilstedeværelse i Nidhug har mere end en gang været det, der holdt Aksel i Nidhug. Og selv efter at Artem har været igennem sin lidt hysteriske personlige udvikling, er Artem stadig den vampyr, som Aksel værdsætter højest. Artem bringer noget til Nidhug, som flokken ellers er i farligt underskud af. Det en form for renhed og simpelhed. Artem er en modig kriger og kompromisløst loyal - ikke som et påtaget princip (ligesom flere andre i Nidhug - tildels Aksel selv), men dybt i sit væsen. Netop pga. dette har Aksel stor respekt for Artem, og ser ham som en slags stor monstrøs kriger Buddha. Aksel mener ikke at han ser ned på Artem, men han føler dog et behov for at beskytte ham mod den verden, som han ikke forstår så godt. I forbindelse med at beskytte Artem, har Aksel udtrykt bekymring overfor at Ilya Ivanov har slået hånden af Babels Rådet. Artem har jo som bekendt en uheldig fortid med Inkvisitionen. Endnu mere bekymret er Aksel dog over hvor meget Artem, der er tilbage i Artem, efter at han spiste den gamle Tzimisce på bjerget. Det var i hvert fald nok ikke helt dumt, at the A-Team fik tilbageerobret det 32. Kompas. Artems nye liv med Yurij på deres gods i Finland bekymrer mildesttalt Aksel. Han er meget i tvivl om Artems loyalitet overfor Nidhug er uændret. Og så virker det sgu også lidt som om han har fået en pind i røven efter at han er begyndt at se sig selv som en ridder af Inkvisitionen. Aksel forstår i den grad ikke Artem som Præst, men det var i sin tid et bedre alternativ end at have Gry på posten. På den anden side, hvis Artem holder posten som Præst, så er det mere legitimt at kræve at han bruger meget af sin tid sammen med resten af flokken i Sankt Petersborg. Måske man skulle fortsætte med at støtte Artem som Præst - i hvert fald indtil Artems fortsatte loyalitet og engagement i Nidhug er blevet sikret. 'Liam' Liam C. Finnagan og Aksel er i udgangspunktet meget forskellige væsener. Et faktum, som de to næsten har dyrket fra starten af. Efter at Nidhug har fundet sin plads i Inkvisitionen, lader det dog til at arbejder i et felt, hvor de tænker mere ens om hvordan opgaverne skal løses. Aksel har lidt svært ved at gennemskue Liam, og det gør ham utryk. Der må være noget, der motiverer knægten udover hans studier af Cain. Han interesserer sig for det politiske spil, men vil ikke have nogen poster. Hvad fanden er det for noget? Altså hans viden har da været nyttig nok, og der er alligevel ikke plads til flokmedlemmer med for store politiske ambitioner. Så som sådan er det jo fint nok. Men det er sgu da underligt. Og så er der det, at Liam jo faktisk bare er et gammelt barn. Selv efter alle disse år i Sabbatten, er Aksel ikke blevet helt tryg ved de udøde børn. Det kan godt være, at de er nogle erfarne gamle røvhuller, men der må jo være noget i dem som ikke er modnet. Måske er det derfor Liam bliver så hys indimellem? Men hvad er det egentligt Liam vil? Har har taget nogle stykker for flokken. Og udover Aksel, er han jo en af de ældste medlemmer af Nidhug. Men hvad vil han med Nidhug? Er Nidhug bare en rigtig god studegruppe, eller er det hans Flok? Ville Liam stå i vejen for en klo for at beskytte en anden fra flokken? Aksel er ikke sikker. Liams viden gør ham til den oplagte Costodis Secretorum, men det er en post, hvor man bliver udsat for ualmindeligt mange fristelser. Liams nysgerrighed kunne sagtens ende med at bringe ham selv og flokken i store problemer. 'My' My Karlson‏‎ har slået sine rødder på gaden - ligesom Aksel selv. Og hun har en helt igennem udholdelig attitude - bortset fra når hun begynder på sit hippiepis! Altså, der er jo en fin nok pointe i noget af det, men den der 70'er pedagogik er altså svær at sluge. Aksel har været hurtig til at få tillid til My. Måske var det de omstændigheder de mødtes under i København. Måske fordi My's evner komplimenterer Aksels utroeligt godt. Måske fordi det er rart at have en anden i flokken med mere karisma end en træstup. Måske fordi My ikke er Sabbat monster, og minder Aksel om en måde at se verden på, som han måske gav slip på lidt for hurtigt. My er ny i Nidhug, men har allerede bevist sit værd et utal af gange. Og hvis Aksel skal være ærlig, er han lidt stolt over at have rekrutteret hende til flokken. Hvis hun kan tage sine pointer pakke dem ind i hendes gade attitude istedet for 70'er pædagogik, kan det godt være at hun tager en af de tunge poster en dag. Kategori:Klan Nosferatu antitribu